1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anchor that is secured in a bore with mortar and includes an anchor member located in the bore, a load application member, and at least one mixing member for mixing components of the mortar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An anchor of the type discussed above is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,645. According to this patent, a two-component mortar is mixed upon rotation of the anchor which can be set in motion manually or with mechanized means. For mixing, the anchor has a mixing element arranged in the rear and central region. The mixing element is secured to the anchor and is set in rotation together with the anchor. When the anchor is to be set, a cartridge with a two-component mortar is placed in bore, with the anchor being subsequently driven into the bore. A bore-facing end of the anchor, upon contacting the cartridge, destroys it, and the mortar components flow out of the cartridge. Upon subsequent driving of the anchor in, the components migrate along the anchor stem in a direction toward the bore opening and are mixed with the mixing element that rotates together with the anchor.
A drawback of the known anchor consists in that for mixing the mortar components, the anchor itself should be rotated which can be very time-consuming. Therefore, the system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,645 is not applicable when an anchor is being anchored in a bore by an impact, which is the case with most of modern systems.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an anchor of the types described above which would not require rotation of the anchor for mixing the mortar components.
This and other object of the present invention which will become apparent hereinafter, are achieved by providing in an anchor of the type described above, drive means arranged on the anchor member for setting in motion the at least one mixing element, and trigger means for actuating the drive means which automatically set in motion the mixing element upon actuation of the trigger means.
The advantage of the present invention consists in that it eliminates a need in use of an additional tool such as, e.g., as a drilling tool which, e.g., is coupled to the load application member for setting in motion the mixing element for mixing the mortar components. This elimination of the need for additional tools results in significant saving of time.
Thus, a user can place a foil or cartridge, which contains at least two mortar component in a bore. An anchor, e.g., an anchor rod, together with a mixing element is then pushed into the bore, e.g., by being impacted with a hammer until it reaches the bore bottom. In the process of being pushed into the bore, the anchor destroys the foil or cartridge, with the mortar components filling the bore. The trigger, e.g., a locking pin, safety ring, and the like can then be withdrawn, which automatically leads to rotation of the mixing element which mixes the components of the mortar.
Advantageously, the drive means includes an accumulator of motion energy which is used for driving the mixing element or which supplies the drive with motion energy. The accumulator can be xe2x80x9cloadedxe2x80x9d with energy during the manufacturing of the anchor by using the trigger means that simultaneously serves as safety means, preventing premature release of the motion energy.
Advantageously, the energy accumulator is formed as a force accumulator in form of a spring which is preloaded already when the anchor is formed. The spring is secured at one of its end to the anchor member and at another of its ends is operatively connected with the mixing element. The attachment to the mixing element can be effected by using, e.g., an intermediate component. This provides for a simple realization of an automotive drive. The spring can be formed as, e.g., a helical spring or a spiral spring.
Advantageously, the anchor member is surrounded by a sleeve in which or on which mixing element/s is/are provided. This insures a uniform action of the mixing elements on the components of the mortar.
Advantageously, at the setting direction end of the anchor member, there is provided means that substantially prevents rotation of the anchor member in the bore.
The mixing elements can be formed, e.g., as ribs, bosses, knobs, vanes provided on the outer surface of the sleeve. The mixing elements can also be formed as openings in the wall of the sleeve. The openings can have an arbitrary shape.